Losing My Life to the Akatsuki
by AmorMunoz
Summary: Valentina was happy with her life, until shes kidnapped by the Akatsuki, and she's going to tell you all about it. From good to bad.
1. The better One

The Better One

My name is Valentina. I was only seven-teen when I died.

Funny. I never saw myself like that. I had dreams before being taken. A dream to have a family with my lover Sasuke, but after I helped him with his goals. I was there with him through it all, and I never thought I would leave his side.

I actually still would've been with him if it weren't for Karin. They planned on taking her instead of me. But I gave my life for hers. I told the white haired man I was better than her. I did convince him and his partner after begging them to take me instead.

Why would I give up everything for her you may be thinking? I was stronger than her. I knew I would have a better chance at escaping than she did; I was the better one. No, I couldn't sense people like Karin, but I could fight better, and at times be able to tell the future. Though I couldn't force it, it would come to me in a dream.

The last vision I had was a day before we got Karin.

"She'll join," I told Sasuke in an annoyed voice. "But not before flirting with you."

He laughed. It seemed as if I was the only one that could make him smile and laugh. At first I didn't understand why I didn't like that, but after being with the Akatsuki for the first month I found out.

Without me would he never smile again? I hoped not, and I still feel the same from above.


	2. Finding Use in Me

Finding use in me

Before they took me to their hideout, I was knocked out. I knew it was coming, so I just thought it would be easier to go along with it.

When I woke up, I woke up by force. Someone was slightly shaking me. I opened my chocolate brown eyes only to be greeted by pink ones that belonged to the white haired man that I convinced to take me.

"Wake the hell up," he said in a rude tone.

I glared at him before standing up. I looked around to see my surroundings. I'm guessing we were already at the hideout. I didn't think it would be like this. It was slightly cold making Goosebumps form on both of my arms. But everything else looked comfortable. There was a faint smell of lime tea and blood. I was almost in the mood for tea at the time, I stopped think about such things when I noticed the white haired man eyes on me. I almost shivered, but instead I look at him with slight annoyance.

I still wasn't fully scared or worried, but my braveness wasn't going to last forever. It didn't even last as much as I would've thought.

"Come on," he said with slight anger and annoyance. He then grabbed me hard by the wrist, and dragged me off somewhere. Yes, it did hurt, but I didn't say anything, not at first.

"Get your hand off me," I demanded, but this only caused him to tighten his grip. I didn't make a sound, and continued to be dragged off somewhere in this hideout.

We came by a door. It was bigger than the past ones I saw getting over here. He then knocked on the door hard.

"Open the fuck up," he yelled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Like a girl wanting to use the bathroom," I thought.

"Come in," a deep voice said from beyond the door.

The white haired man quickly opened the door, and pushed me inside. I held my balance, and looked forward as the door behind me shut.

"That is Hidan," said a man in front of me. I took in his appearance. He had spiky orange hair with his headband above his forehead like most wore it. He had piercings below his small lips, on his nose, and ears. But what I paid most of my attention to was his eyes. They were purple with rings around them. I had heard about them before, just can't remember where and when.

"You're Valentina," he said catching me from my daze.

"Yes, I am," I simply replied.

"So you are able to tell the future," he asked.

"I can't force it, it simply comes to me in dreams," I informed him.

"I suppose we can find good use in that in the Akatsuki," he told me. "You're now a part of the Akatsuki."

I laugh had escaped my slightly red lips.

"What do you find so amusing," he asked.

"Who said I wanted join?"

"You have to join rather you like it or not," he informed me.

"Okay, keep thinking that," I said smartly back.

I didn't think he would use physical force against me, but he did. I felt a burning pain against my right cheek. I almost fell back, but managed to stay on both feet.

"Is that the best you can do," I asked provoking him.

"For I'm barely even trying," he said before digging his fists into my stomach.

I feel back this time, but quickly stood. Though my body was telling me to give in. So Soon?

"Go for it again," I yelled at him. He did, but not the way I would've thought. He grabbed a hold of my white tank top, and easily ripped most of it off, and so my black bar was revealed, and I gasped in shock.

"Do you still want me to continue on," he asked.

"Now isn't the best time," I thought.

I glared at him.

"What must I do?"

"Soon enough, we'll find great use for you."


	3. Karin's POV

Before Valentina tells her side of the story from above.

Karin's P.O.V.

What was she thinking? How could she offer herself to them like that?

I was now walking back to where the team was staying at, but really I didn't want to return. I would have to face Sasuke. He's going to be so angry with me. But this is all her fault! I was the one they wanted, not her. Why would she give up herself like that for me? I hated her at first, so she must've hated me as well.

Stupid girl. As much as I hate admitting this to myself, he needs her more then he needs me. All I do is sense chakra, but I am the only one.

Think good thoughts. Now I have a better chance at getting Sasuke.

No, he's going to hate me for letting this happen to her.

Damn it, everything's going to be okay. No matter how many times I told myself this while walking to where we were staying I couldn't get it through my head. And why am I feeling so bad for her?

She's the one who brought this upon us. She invited me out for dinner. Just the two of us; to be known more with one another . I suppose she didn't exactly hate me. We did have a good time, or so I think so, but then a man with white hair, and another man with most of his face covered. Damn Akatsuki.

I felt hot out here, but there was wind and it was whistling a sad tune. I brushed my hair back only to see that I'm shaking. What the hell?

"Calm down," I told myself.

Then I felt it. A rain drop kissed my cheek, then more came, but still I continued to walk. I had no hurry to get back with the team. It's not even that far, but it feels as if I've been walking for an hour.

I walked for what seemed ten minutes, but really it was more like three till I was in the hotel we were staying at. I was shaking uncontrollably as I was in front of our room door, and from beyond was probably a sleeping jugo and suigetsu, while Sasuke will probably be up waiting for his love, but he wasn't going to see her tonight.

I entered, and I was right. While the other two were sleeping he was still up.

"Where's Valentina," he asked.

I don't know how I was able to look at him, but once I did I looked back down at my hands.

"Please forgive me, Sasuke," I told him in a guilty voice, and I grew annoyed with myself for using such a voice, and for even saying those first three words.

"What, where's Valentina," he asked again.

"I'm so sorry."

**Authors note: I'm kinda making things go slow. Sasuke won't be faced with Itachi for a while nor Deidara. All the akatsuki members are still alive, but I will be changing that in another couple of chapters. I know this story isn't amazing right now, but it will get way better.**

** I didn't want to have to type this, but please review. Oh, and just because Valentina says she takes her life in the first chapter doesn't mean you know how this is going to end, nor do you why she does that to herself, so please read on. **


	4. The Visitor

The Visitor

Once I accepted to be in the Akatsuki, I was thrown into a room with a small closet, and small bathroom. The room was almost empty, but had a queen size bed in the middle of it. The bed was soft with white sheets that look as if they haven't yet been touched. There I sat, and began to think.

I wasn't yet fully worried. I still had hope. I still thought I could escape this place. I then began to think about Eagle.

Karin must've told Sasuke by now. I wonder how she must've said it.

"Sasuke, Valentina was taken by the Akatsuki," she would inform with an uncaring voice before falling asleep. The idea almost made me laugh, but it did manage to make a smile form on my pale face.

She owed me.

My smile faded as I began to think more on Sasuke. Would he be worried about me? Then I remembered his older brother was a part of the Akatsuki. I didn't know what to feel about that. Should I be happy? I could escape, and then inform Sasuke about Itachi whereabouts. Or should I be worried? He did murder everyone in his clan besides Sasuke.

"Shit," I cursed; all this in what seemed like just a day. "Don't worry, all this will be worth it."

Oh, how wrong I was.

I wanted to sleep now, and so I pulled the white sheets over my frame, and closed my eyes. I had a dream-less sleep, and it didn't seem like long till someone woke me up in a better manor than Hidan.

"Wake up," a woman's voice softly demanded. I opened my eyes slowly, and sat up.

In my view was a woman with an Akatsuki robe, short blue hair, and paper flower on her head, with dark make-up and a piercing below her lip.

"Here," she said handing me an Akatsuki robe, and clothes to go under.

"Thanks," I simply said.

She signed.

"What a grand mistake you have made joining us," she told me in an emotionless voice.

"I had no choice," I told her.

"From what I have heard you weren't supposed to be the one kakuzu and Hidan kidnapped," she said.

I glared at her, and she continued to look at me without an expression.

"it's better this way," I told her.

"You're going to regret taking in the others girls spot," she said before leaving.

Oh, how right she was.


	5. Sasuke's POV

Before Valentina story to you.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I was getting darker, and Valentina and Karin still weren't back from dinner. Valentina was strong she could take care of herself, and Karin was also useful. Maybe I wasn't worried; maybe I just wanted Valentina in my arms now. I really never thought I would love anyone. My goal is to kill my brother, and girls just interfere with that. Just like Sakura, but then I met Valentina. Orochimaru brought her to one of our hideouts five months after I joined him. Unlike most girls she wasn't annoying and jumping on me. She looked at me with annoyance. For some reason she didn't like me at first, but that changed in three months. Then our friendship grew to be something more.

My thoughts were interrupted by Karin entering the room. I looked at her confused.

"Where's Valentina," I asked her.

She looked at me, than quickly looked down at her hands.

"Please forgive me, Sasuke," she said in a guilty tone.

"What, where's Valentina," I asked repeating myself.

"I'm so sorry."

I stood up from the ground.

"Why are you apologizing," I asked in an angry tone. "Where's Valentina?"

"It's not my fault."

I then saw a tear escape her eyes, and I grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Where the hell is Valentina," I yelled while slightly shaking her.

"Sasuke," Jugo's voice was heard from behind.

"She let them take her," Karin suddenly said.

"Who took her?"

"The Akatsuki," she said before more tears left her eyes making it look like there was a river on her face.

My eyes widened, and anger grew inside me.

"Who let them take her," I screamed.

"No, it's nothing like that," she explained." She fought them while I helped her, but they were stronger."

"Why didn't you come here faster?"

"I couldn't sense their chakra a minute after they took her."

I had to step away from her, or else my fist would smash against her face. Suigetsu looked at me, as if he were waiting for me to do something.

"One Akatsuki member already took away my clan," I said." I'm not letting another take away Valentina."

Please not again.

**Author's Note: Reviews are wanted.**


	6. The Other Members

The Other Members

I had taken a shower after the woman with blue hair had left me, and changed into the clothes she had given me, but kept the Akatsuki robe off. I stayed in the room for another ten minutes after that, but found myself bored just lying on the bed looking up at the pale ceiling, and I was also in the mood to eat.

Once I was outside the room I looked down the hall. No one was in sight, and so I began to walk down the hall in a normal pace. The then saw the living room which was empty. There was a huge sofa in the middle of the room and in front of it a flat screen. This place already seemed better than all the hideouts I had moved to while being with Orochimaru.

I stopped thinking about that, when I had felt a pair of eyes on me. I quickly turned around, and was faced with a red haired man also wearing the Akatsuki robe.

"So you're the new member," he said almost making it sound like a question."Valentina."

"Yes," I replied.

"The Leader told us to keep our hands off you," he informed me. "But don't think everyone's going to listen to him."

"Okay." I said in an uncaring voice. "Thanks for the information, and you are?"

"Sasori," he told me in an emotionless voice. "You'll be meeting the other members soon enough, and you should be worried."

And that was all he said before leaving me. I rolled my eyes. Just like that other girl. I still wasn't convinced the members of the Akatsuki were so bad.

Soon I was going to be proved wrong.

I began to walk around the hideout again, and found myself in the kitchen, and there were three other members. One of them was Hidan, the second looked a plant. One side was black while the other white and the third had blonde hair.

"Look, it's my new toy," Hidan said before wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Fuck off," I cursed at him while pushing him away.

"Hidan, Leader said we couldn't touch her," the blonde one said.

"Bitch," Hidan cursed back at me.

As he was about to come towards me, the blonde haired man stood in front of me.

"The leader gave us orders not to touch her," he said once again.

"Psh, Fuck this," he said." And don't expect this to be the end of this."

**Author's Note: I was going to write more, but I am so tired. The next chapter or the chapter after the one after this will be mature. I wonder if I wrote that right. So Please review.**


	7. Hidans POV

Hidan's P.O.V.

Stupid Girl. Just because she says she can tell the future doesn't mean she can easily join the Akatsuki, and be respected all the members. I don't think anyone was going to respect. Maybe Deidara and that stupid puppet.

I only knew I was going to make her life in the Akatsuki a living hell, but I'll have to wait for my chance.

Hours passed, and I still waited. I wondered what she must have been doing. Probably flirting with other members. Stupid Whore. It was now dark out. Not a single window was present in the Akatsuki hideout. Every hideout we've moved was either in a cave or underground.

I then heard footsteps coming down the hall towards my bedroom door. It was obvious how it was Valentina. Her footsteps were light, and her bedroom was a head of mine. Once I opened my bedroom door everything happened in slow motion.

First I cupped her mouth with my hand to make sure a single sound wouldn't escape her lips to tell the other members that something was wrong. Her long brown hair hit me in face. I then smelt something faint. Mango? It quickly went away when she tried to step on my foot. She was now in my room. Second I closed and locked my door. Third I threw her on my bed. Forth I removed my robe, but she came towards ready to dig her fist into my face, but I easily caught it, and pushed her back on my bed. Fifth I removed my pants to only be left with my boxers, and went towards her. Sixth she finally managed to throw a punch at me which pushed me back, and as she was about to hit me again with her foot, I took hold of it, and with my other hand pushed her back to my bed. Seventh I lowered her pants and underwear, as I lowered my boxers, as she was about to scream out I again placed my hand over her mouth. Eighth I entered her, only to find out she was a virgin. If it weren't for my hand over her mouth she would be screaming loud enough for everyone one in the Akatsuki hideout to hear. Loud enough for a deaf man to hear. Ninth I felt her tears on my hand, but only kept on what I doing. Breaking a pure girl. Taking away her gift for that someone. Tenth I existed her, and pushed from my bed to the ground. And as I did she quickly stood up. In her eyes were anger and sadness. Tears still were going down her angel like face. That face. Was that face meant to make me feel bad for what I had done? I laughed at her, and threw her pants and underwear at her. She caught them, but continued to look at me with that unwanted face.

"Get the fuck out," I yelled at her.

She then looked at me confused as if she were thinking if this all was real. She gagged two times before throwing up on my floor. Disgusting.

"Damn it, clean it up," I yelled.

She didn't and left my room, and I didn't stop her.

**Authors note: I know it may be soon but I put a poll up about whom should Valentina fall in love with and who should fall in love with Valentina on my page. I still haven't gotten any reviews and this is what? The 6****th**** chapter. But I have done these chapters all in three days. So please review. I made a fanfiction account so people would let me know how my writings doing. I've been writing stories since I was nine, and finally now I share this without reviews…?**

**I know this fic isn't amazing now, It's not even close to my best work, and I promise to will get better. So again please review.**


	8. Karins POV 2

Karin's P.O.V. 2

The only times he had spoken to me was to give me orders. It annoyed me, but I didn't say anything about it. I still haven't told him about how I was the one that was supposed to be taken not Valentina. Would it change things? I think so. He would probably say how I should've been taken instead. For some reason I wanted to tell him. And there he was in front of us all, running towards in area where an old woman informed us she had seen two Akatsuki members. We had been running for about three hours, and this wasn't going to end till we've found Valentina.

"This is pointless, Sasuke," I yelled.

He then stopped as did I with the other two members. He looked at my angry.

"What if it were you, Karin," he asked coldly.

I was taken aback by that question. I looked at him sadly, but kept that cold gaze on me.

"It was supposed to be me," I mumbled.

"What," he asked. "They wanted you instead?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered.

"Why did they take her instead?"

"She convinced them she was better than me."

"Why the hell would she do that?"

"Sasuke think about," Suietso said stepping into the conversation. "Valentina is able to tell the future and is a better fighter then Karin; she has a better chance at escaping from the Akatsuki."

I normally would've insulted him for saying that, but he was right.

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke said." The Akatsuki are dangerous men that are killers."

"She isn't a child Sasuke." Jugo said also stepping into the conversation." She does have a better chance at getting back; she wouldn't have taken Karin's spot knowing she would die with the Akatsuki."

How I hoped they were right.


	9. Pureness Gone

Pureness Gone

Was I really that weak? I thought I was stronger than that. How could I let someone take my virginity so easily away like that? I wanted to wait. I wanted to wait till marriage, so I wouldn't feel disgusted with myself afterwards, but now I felt more than disgusted with myself.

Disgusted enough to throw up on Hidan's floor. Already feeling so sore.

As I was making my way into the shower, I realized there was a line of blood going down my left leg. I thought Sasuke would be my first. My first or second day here and already this? Maybe I could talk to the Leader about it. He was the orange haired one, right? But he would've done the same if I didn't accept.

I still didn't think they're all that bad. Then I thought about Deidara.

No. I don't need anyone's help. I'm going to escape this hell hole; I knew I was going to do it soon.

The plan was when most of the members are asleep or on missions I'll escape, but first I need to know the exist. Seeing that there are no windows, this place is either underground or in a cave. But what about revenge? Was I really just going to let Hidan go? After what he did to me, after what he took away from me?

I then signed a sign of stress. I wanted to cry again. I knew it was a sign of weakness, but I was all alone. I tear drop escaped my brown eye; it soon began to feel as if a waterfall was present on my face.

I wonder if I shall tell Sasuke about this. I should, he deserves to know. Deserves to know his angel was raped by a demon.


End file.
